trans101fandomcom-20200213-history
Transgender 101 Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about trans basics that since April 2009. ; Online articles * Add links to articles here * "What trans means to me" by Holly @ Feministe. As a cis woman, I found this thread really helpful in understanding the variety of trans experiences (contributed by annajcook). * "Rethinking Sexism: How Trans Women Challenge Feminism" by Julia Serano, at AlterNet. This article discusses specifically the interaction between trans women and some feminists over the exclusion policy at the Michigan Womyn's Music Festival, but also gives some great background and theory about the relationship between trans and feminist issues (contributed by annajcook). * "What Transmisogyny Looks Like" by Tobi Hill-Meyer at No Designation. A look at some of the ways transphobia and misogyny effect trans women. * "How to Check Your Cis Privilege" by Lisa Harney from Question Transphobia. This is post has a very concise definition of cisgender, cis privilege, and how to encounter criticism of that privilege. A very good starting point in becoming involved in transgender issues for cisgender people. * ... ; Books * Julia Serano's Whipping Girl was the book that was my "click" moment in terms of understanding how trans issues intersect with feminism on a fundamental level. The language can be a bit daunting at first (she introduces and explains a lot of terms in the first section), but it's totally worth hanging in there and really getting what she has to say (contributed by annajcook). * Julie Ann Peter's young adult book Luna is an excellent read for allies young and old. Luna tells the story fifteen year old Regan who is the only one privy to the secret that her brother is trans. The book follows Luna's explorations into the possibility of transitioning and her frustrations at being a trans teenager through Reagan's eyes and deals with her own difficulties in being the ally that her sibling needs. * Beyond Masculinity is an online-book of PDF articles written by queer men of various identification, including "gay", "sissy", or "trans". The book is presented as an exploration of variations of masculinity. * ... * ... }} ;April 15th, 2009: Trans 101 Wiki created. :This is a brand new wiki, attempting to fill the need for one central resource for basic information about transgender issues, terminology, history, etc. The idea for this wiki grew out of a particular comment thread at Feministe. ;Date/title :News text To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Cis: The prefix "cis-" (as in "cissexual" or "cisgender") is complementary to the prefix "trans-" (as in "transsexual" or "transgender".) So, people who are not "transgender" are "cisgender." Typically, a cissexual or cisgender person is one who is comfortable in the sex/gender he or she was assigned at birth. thumb|298px|right|Angie Zapata's family speaks. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse